


Run

by Tobsana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Seijou, all theses ways to spell jousai, aoba johsai, aobajohsai, excuse my grammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: There are a lot supernatural things happening around us, sometimes nobody sees it, while other times only a lucky few get to. Several people are allowed to experience it for only a second, and find nothing else in the future. It's terrifying really, once you experience it, you can never really forget it. 
Based on a true story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story guys, I ain't lying it happened to me.   
> Okay, well it happened to someone close to me.  
> A family member.   
> But it was like I was part of it.  
> Not really.  
> But still.

The summer nights were always the best in Miyagi, the stars above them would shine the brightest and there was a cold breeze along with it too, but not enough to make everyone feel cold enough to wear layers upon layers. The sun was gone as well, making the air less dry and more welcoming yet the atmosphere still felt warm.

Everyone in the Miyagi took advantage of the beautiful nights, but of course everyone had run off to their homes before it got too late. Of course the third years from Aoba Johsai were somehow the exception of all of it.

This summer night was the perfect night to hang out in the city, and once the sun had completely left most of the stores started to close up and a few restaurants as well. With no more money in their pockets and no welcoming areas that accepted rebellious teens with no cash, the four decided to head home.

Between the city location and their homes was a large path of complete farmland. The large street was usually empty in their rural area, and the large fields surrounding them left and right expanded to the horizon, leaving nothing but abyss. They would’ve taken the bus if Hanamaki did not become so irresponsible and forget his bus pass or his entire wallet inside a now closed and empty restaurant they ate at earlier.

And being the most generous friends who had no cash to spare for Hanamaki’s ticket home, decided to all walk back to their homes instead.

Of course that wasn’t their first choice. Matsukawa, Iwaizumi and Oikawa wanted to leave Hanamaki’s sorry ass behind, but of course Hanamaki had a great hand when it came to blackmail, so if they had left him behind they would expect to return to school with their reputation ruined.

Give it up to Hanamaki for always being a snarky bastard he was.

Iwaizumi stood behind the tallest three who were strongly bumping shoulders with one another while complaining about whatever popped into their minds. Matsukawa was more silent in his worries; but he does bring up the fact that he couldn’t find his own style yet.

Hanamaki laughs at him, pulling his own beanie down a bit before wiggling his eyebrows at the taller male, declaring that no matter how much Matsukawa tries he could never compare to how stylish Hanamaki was.

Even Oikawa intervenes, believing that he has the best style out of all three of them but Hanamaki quickly brings up the incident back in late spring. Matsukawa adds in that Oikawa had solemnly believed he was wearing the trendiest of trends.

Oikawa shies away from the memory, quickly mumbling that he never recalled such incident. Hanamaki burst out laughing as Matsukawa forces him to remember by bring up the different things Oikawa had worn that fateful day.

“How can you not remember?” he first asked, as he leans a bit towards his captain, cutting through Hanamaki’s space since the wing spiker was in between Matsukawa and Oikawa. “You were literally wearing fashion devastation.”

Hanamaki muffles his laughter with his curled up fingers as Matsukawa brings up the socks that reached to his calves and had big large colored ring design on them. “Don’t even get me started with the shorts.” He laughs to himself as Oikawa’s face flushed red in embarrassment.

“Stop Matsunn! Stop!” he screamed as he covered his ears with his hands if that was going to help anything. The two jokesters kept laughing, bringing up the color scheme as well. Oikawa shakes his head as if he refuses to remember those events. “When did you two become such fashion experts anyway?” he complains, pouting away from the two as he crosses his arms in a childish attitude way.

Iwaizumi smiles, still walking a few steps behind them with his hands shoved inside his jean pockets to invade the little breezes that passes by him. Idiotkawa had completely ‘forgotten’ his jacket or so he says, and Iwaizumi, the big caretaker he is from the heart when it came to his idiot best friend had given up his jacket.

Sacrificing his own comfort for Oikawa’s own, it wasn’t like Iwaizumi cared if he was left cold. It made him feel a thousand times better to know Oikawa was comfortable than to feel comfortable himself. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way, or maybe he did and refused to recognize it to be true.

Since the beginning of preschool, Iwaizumi had somehow always been taking care of Oikawa, not that the younger boy needed it. Even at a young age Oikawa was not as delicate as most believe, he was a strong boy, just like Iwaizumi.

Just sometimes the younger boy would break down more, only because he endured and faced more troubles than Iwaizumi ever could. So seeing someone as strong as Oikawa break down made Iwaizumi become the caring boy he was now.

He smiles to himself as he recalls those small moments, looking away from his friends he faces towards his left where the large green fields held nothing but darkness.

A car passes by them quickly, its headlights brightening where they stood and beyond for a second.

That second was enough for Iwaizumi to stop in his tracks, his gaze never leaving an exact spot in the grass field at his side.

His three friends don’t realize Iwaizumi stops until Oikawa flashes a peek towards his childhood friend. He stops soon after, with Hanamaki and Matsukawa stopping as well, only confused. They turn to look at Oikawa’s current fascination and were about to tease the captain for ogling their ace.

That is until Matsukawa notices a very disturbing frown on Iwaizumi’s face. “Iwaizumi?” he asked out loud, hoping to break whatever trance Iwaizumi was stuck in and stopping Hanamaki from the teasing remarks he was about to make.

Hanamaki gives Iwaizumi an onceover, soon realizing there was something wrong with him. The two turn their entire bodies to face their ace as Oikawa takes a few steps towards Iwaizumi, reaching out towards him to snap him out of his daze.

But as soon as Oikawa’s skinny fingers touch Iwaizumi’s shoulder the ace backs up a bit before cussing under his breath. “Holy shit.”

Everyone turns their own gaze towards the direction Iwaizumi was presently looking at, Hanamaki glares, trying to figure out what he was looking at, while Matsukawa squinted not really seeing anything either. Oikawa shifts his eyes left and right before eyeing Iwaizumi again. “Iwa-chan?” he asked, confused and afraid for Iwaizumi’s wellbeing.

But saying the males infamous nickname, Iwaizumi quickly snaps out of his daze, watching his friends look at him worryingly, he stutters in his words at first, but they soon come out perfectly, “Keep walking.” He says with steadiness in his voice, which was a complete change from how he said it from the start.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa don’t move at first, but once Oikawa starts taking a few steps back from his best friend taking him extremely serious he continues to walk forward. Matsukawa and Hanamaki quickly catch the drift and start walking right behind their captain, only to realize the quick step in the pace.

Iwaizumi stays for a second; looking around for the object he had seen before walking right behind the other three.

It gets silent, Oikawa doesn’t say a word, his strides are long and quick, and Matsukawa wants to ask their captain exactly what was going on, while Hanamaki wanted to do the same with their ace.

Iwaizumi had his eyes trained towards the fields not once looking away. His own strides were quick enough to catch up with the taller males with their long legs.

“Shit.” They hear Iwaizumi curse again, feeling goose bumps spread throughout their bodies. Matsukawa finally working up the courage calls out for Oikawa.

“What the fuck Oikawa? What the hell is going on?” he asked as he takes a few more steps quicker than before, but the captain doesn’t give him a response, or at least a response he wants to hear.

“I don’t know. Iwa-chan looked really serious though. There might be someone following us.” He whispered, only loud enough for those who were close to hear.

Hanamaki who was close behind leaned up a bit, “There’s four of us though, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Oikawa shakes his head, his arms swinging just like his legs as he starts to pick up his pace, feeling the immense anxiety Iwaizumi was bringing out in the air, “We don’t know if he has any weapons on him Makki.” Oikawa whispers back before taking a quick glance back to see how close Iwaizumi was following.

Not at all far behind, Iwaizumi was keeping his eyes trained to the field; another car passes by headlights just as bright as the first. It make’s Iwaizumi’s eyes widen and breath hitched as he starts jogging, pushing Hanamaki’s back who bumps onto Oikawa.

The car leaves them in darkness, “Shit, shit, shit.” Iwaizumi cusses as he continues to push the other wing spiker, Hanamaki wants to see what the entire fuss was about, and was seriously thinking Iwaizumi was playing some kind of mean joke, but he remembers how quickly Oikawa responded to Iwaizumi the first time.

No questions asked, he entirely trusted Iwaizumi and followed his best friend’s command.

Matsukawa turns his head to face back to the fields while the rest started to pick up their pace while another car lights up Matsukawa’s view, and just like the ace the middle blocker begins to cuss and starts to bolt in front of his captain.

“Fuck!” he screams as he runs full on ahead, “Fuck no, fuck no, fuck no, not today Satan.” He yells as he passes Oikawa, the captain starts to feel just as frighten as the other two starts to pick up his own pace, Hanamaki grabbing onto his shirt as he does.

Once again, Iwaizumi does not let up his view from the field, watching the small dark figure from the start to grow in front of eyes, as well wobble closer and closer towards him. Not only that, but when the third car has shone light towards the direction he could not help but swear he had just saw two horns on top of that head.

“Run, run!” Iwaizumi pushes Hanamaki’s back, but the wing spiker could not run as fast as he could with Oikawa lagging a bit.

“Exactly what are we running from?” Oikawa turns his head a bit to see a shadow wobbling as well. He wants to stop, and not exactly assume things so quickly, but even with a few seconds he realizes the figure is growing, and not the kind of growing that happens when you get close to something.

But the kind that looks like a body is physically growing in height.

There was a large wobble in the thing’s steps and as soon as another car passes Oikawa bolted right after Matsukawa, Hanamaki following quickly behind. After what seemed like a few seconds Iwaizumi was jolting pass everyone, only of course the male with the shortest legs had the biggest stamina when it came to running.

Never stopping for anything, the four had finally made it to an intersection that would lead to their homes if they turned right. And so they did.

Being an athlete definitely had its high points, being an all rounded athlete like Iwaizumi was even a higher beneficial when it came to long distance running.

Everyone makes it to the closet home of the four, Hanamaki’s. As they all breathed heavily, Oikawa starts panting loudly, his hands were on his knees trying to catch his thoughts he had left behind as well as his breathe. Hanamaki was dead on the ground, chest heaving up and down. Matsukawa was leaning against Hanamaki’s home fence, his arms pulled to the back of his hips looking up to the sky, eyes closed and mouth open trying to catch his breath as well.

Iwaizumi was all the same, wiping his forehead from the sweat he gained from the quick run. “Holy shit. What in the hell was that?” He breathed out heavily before crouching down to rack his brain with an answer for his own question.

“How the hell should I know, I don’t even know what fuck we were running from!” Hanamaki yells from the ground, wiggling his limbs pathetically.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” Matsukawa reassures him as he comes back to it.

Oikawa shakes his head, as he looked to his best friend who was shielding himself from everyone “Iwa-chan?” he calls out to his friend, walking towards him and dropping himself to get closer to Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan,” he whines with his arms surround Iwaizumi’s back, trying to tug Iwaizumi out of what he just seen.

“If it was so fucking scary why didn’t we call the cops?” Hanamaki finally sits up, looking at his three other friends.

Matsukawa rolls his eyes, pulling his three middle fingers down, sticking out his thumb and pinky before putting it against his ear, “Oh hey, 110? Yeah, there is this fucking demon devil creature following us, can you, I don’t know, fucking arrest it?” Matsukawa throws his hand away from his face before glaring at Hanamaki, “you think they’ll fucking believe us?”

“Fuck you,” Hanamaki retorts back, “I didn’t fucking see what you three saw.”

“You fucking wimp.” Iwaizumi finally recovers from his little frozen state, warming up to Oikawa’s embrace.

“Fuck you too.” Hanamaki flips him the bird before going back to lying on the ground, feeling so more refreshed with the coldness of the hard ground radiate to his body, cooling him down from the heat.

The four’s breathing status soon starts to slow down, making the air around them calmer. No one says a word for a few minutes, finally relaxed and still in front of Hanamaki’s home feeling safe and tranquil.

“Holy shit, is that what you all really saw though?” Hanamaki whispers, breaking the silence as he refers back to Matsukawa’s description. Oikawa answers him with a hum, confirming Hanamaki’s thoughts.

“Holy shit.” He says again as all four of them return to silence.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole bunch of scary stories that has happened to me, or a family member. I only realized now I could tell it Haikyuu style, like isn't that a brilliant idea? 
> 
> Okay but seriously, what you read up there was seriously based on a true story. 
> 
> Cept the whole running away part, that is like impossible, we lazy bums. I'm surprised we walked. They freaked out big time though. 
> 
> Any questions? I would seriously answer, like location and everything if ya'll want to investigate.   
> Like seriously I will answer all the smallest of details that happened to us.


End file.
